


hell is forever

by lesbiangaz



Series: Morganverse [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, also dead, but theyre teenage girls and kickass, theres a couple of ocs actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiangaz/pseuds/lesbiangaz
Summary: After spending the night together at Morgan High, and pissing off one-too-many ghosts, Ryan and Shane find themselves drawn together in ways that not even Shane can explain.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ive been feeling uh.... quite ungood these days, you know? trying to... distract myself from this thing or whatever, but anyways, y'all have made me really happy!! so i'm gonna try to write this, here's lookin at you kid, yadayadayada whatever

_When Ryan Bergara woke up, he was in Morgan High, lying on a cold, dusty ground that hadn't been cleaned since the 90's._

_He stood up and found his feet flat on the Pentagram (because, you know, he was constantly suffering), in front of a tall person covered in a dark gray cloak. Around him, scattered all over the floor like dirt and paint chips, were other Buzzfeed employees. Dead Buzzfeed employees, legitimately dead for reasons other than mediocre clickbait content. All of them had their fingertips and eyes missing. All of them were blonde._

_The cloaked person put down their hood and smiled up at Ryan. It was Shane, his eyes supernatural, glowing like neon-blue Christmas lights._

_Fuck, Ryan was gay. Really, really gay._

_“You’re here,” Shane said, “finally… it finally worked.”_

_“Wh...what are you?...” Ryan said._

_Shane stepped towards him, his hand reaching out to stroke Ryan’s cheek, slowly, his thumb tracing the corner of his lips, exactly like before, with the music. It was so loving… too loving for a place like this, but Ryan didn’t mind._

_“I’m sorry I had to do all this… but… now we can be together.”_

_Ryan gulped. His eyes darted around the room. “Did you… did you kill them?”_

_Shane repeated, “I’m sorry.”_

_It didn’t really make sense, but somehow, he understood it. He didn’t need to ask why. It was just... natural, like he had lived it already, over and over and over._

_“The demons will be happy with these ones, I think, you know… it’s... a price, a really big price, but you’re so worth it.”_

_“I love you,” Ryan found himself saying, for some reason not wanting to kick himself._

_“I love you too.”_

_And Shane moved closer, his lips_ especially _close, like crowded-mall close or high-school-hallway close, so closecloseclose and Ryan couldn’t think, not about anything that wasn’t complete and total run-on-sentence garbage (When was that not true? Was it ever not true? Did he care?). He couldn’t stop staring at Shane’s lips and found his own lips were drawn to Shane’s like weird Voodoo pentagram energy was controlling him, but he didn’t really even mind it anymore and–_

_Shane tasted like fleece._

_Ryan then realized he was dreaming._

* * *


	2. Prologue, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorryyyy this took forever... i wanted a good first chapter!! so y'all get a double update<3

When Ryan Bergara  _ actually  _ woke up, he was covered in sweat and choking on his own blankets.

He gasped, spitting the fleece out of his mouth. What the fuck had just happened?  _ What the fuck  _ had just happened? Was he dreaming? Of course, he had to be dreaming, he was in bed, yes, but the dream? Was it… _ that _ kind of dream? He had no idea. It was  _ possible _ ; Shane was in it, so it could have been but… no. It couldn’t have been, no. From what he could remember (his brain had probably tried to block it out), he had just kissed Shane. He had also vaguely recalled seeing something about Morgan High in there. 

Weird.

Ryan had been having a lot of weird thoughts like that lately. Thoughts about him and Shane doing things with Shane’s unnaturally knobby man-hands (like holding them,  _ holding them _ ) that he didn’t even realize he enjoyed. Maybe it was just the whole sleeping bag incident, or maybe it had been there for a while. Either way, it was flaring up, and Ryan was really, really confused.

But in a good way.


	3. Chapter 3

Weird things kept happening all morning.

That’s what Ryan called them, “weird things”, because he didn’t know any other way to describe them. Getting through this particular Monday morning was like living through a very long, very realistic dream: reality, but slightly _off_.

For instance, the minute he had gotten to his desk, he felt a dark energy around him, that kind he felt after watching horror movies at three in the morning. Someone–some _thing_ –was watching him from the shadows, waiting for its chance to strike and kill him.

But when he would turn around it would just be Shane’s ex-girlfriend or something, so in a way, that was almost worse.

It happened at least ten times before break: Ryan would get some real creepy, skin-crawling chill down his spine, he’d turn around, and absolutely no one was there. Just his co-workers, who weren’t even looking at him. They were all on their computers and laughing and complaining that some dumb intern broke the coffee machine. It seemed so normal… but… the feeling would always come back. He figured, whatever, maybe he forgot to take his meds, you know? That was a thing that could happen, even though he very clearly remembered doing that after breakfast this morning.

Whatever.

The next opportunity he had to sit on Shane’s desk (what Ryan called “break”), he told him about it.

“I never really care about that stuff, but I get what you mean,” Shane said, taking a long sip from his mug (filled with water, because fuck that intern), “I sorta feel it too.”

“You feel the same w…”

“Yeah… like… you know how you feel after you watch–”

“Yeah, _exactly_.”

Shane nodded. “That. But, I dunno, I think people are just a little off today.”

Ryan’s legs were crossed, the tip of his left sneaker bouncing every so often between Touching Shane and Magnetic Repulsion.

“You think maybe it’s the coffee thing?” Shane asked.

“It is definitely not the coffee thing,” Ryan said, “I broke the coffee machine once, and nobody death-glared me for it.”

“...Ehhh….”

“ _That I felt_.”

“It’s a Monday so… I think if they were like, plotting to kill you or something… understandable.”

“How the hell is that understandable? I didn’t even break the coffee machine.”

“Maybe they just don’t like you. Have you ever thought about that?”

“Uh, yes. All the time.”

“Well, if we’re both experiencing it, then they’re probably mad at both of us…” Shane smiled at him. “I don’t blame them. Maybe we really are using half their budget to go on dates.”

Ryan kicked him lightly, and Shane laughed, which would admittedly be cute if Ryan wasn’t anxious as all hell right now.

“Nobody’s complaining about Steven and Andrew, and they cost way more than we do,” he said.

Resting his elbow on the desk, next to Ryan, Shane cupped his face in his hand. His own face, not Ryan’s, and Ryan wondered why he would have ever let something so ridiculous as Shane cupping his face in his weird man hands ever cross his mind.

“True, but they give us food sometimes,” Shane said.

“Leftovers.”

“Who gives a shit? That stuff’s expensive and I couldn’t get it otherwise. What do we bring into the office anyways? Tetanus and Magic 8 Balls?”

“Magic 8 Balls are fun, Shane. And the tetanus thing was _one time_.”

The weirdest thing of all, though, wasn’t the creepy non-existent stares or the coffee machine or Shane insulting the uncanny fortune-telling abilities of Magic 8 Balls.

It was the blackouts.

Not like the passed-out-drunk-at-his-desk-after-one-too-many-strawberry-daiquiris and a did-i-do-something-stupid-the-night-before kind of blackout, which admittedly happened way too often, but the kind where he’d randomly snap back into focus with no recollection of the past fifteen minutes. Like his body had been on autopilot or something.

Today, he almost died falling off the balcony.

Okay, maybe he wouldn’t have died–it was like, thirty feet to the ground, which, Ryan wasn’t Google, he didn’t know if that would actually kill him, but he did know it would hurt like _hell_. But, after maybe .0005 seconds of floating in midair (and having a heart attack), he felt strong hands wrap around his back, pulling him back up to safety.

He blinked. It was Shane, who looked just as, if not more confused than he was.

“Uh, hi,” said Shane.

“Hi,” said Ryan.

“...What are you doing up here?...”

“I could ask you the same question.”

Neither of them ever actually went up there; no one did, really, because one of the Try Guys had blocked it off so they could “install a slide” or something like that, so part of the railing was removed, and people with common sense generally did not mess around with missing railings and thirty-foot drops.

For whatever reason, blacked-out Ryan did..

Also, Shane’s hands were _still_ on his back.

Shane cleared his throat, awkwardly, and jerked his hands away. “Uh, sorry about–”

“No, it’s fine,” Ryan said, “I mean, you saved my life, I think, so.”

“Oh, uh. Yeah.”

Silence.

“Did I push you?” Shane asked quietly.

“Did you?”

“I dunno,” he said, his bushy eyebrows twisting up like mating caterpillars (Ryan almost hit himself for that analogy), “I can’t remember.”

“Neither can I.” Ryan paused. “So maybe you did push me.”

“Maybe,” Shane said, “or maybe we should stop drinking.”

Shane started walking away, towards the black metal stairs.

“...Didn’t you only have water today?” Ryan said.

“...Yep…” Shane said. “I guess we gotta stop drinking that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, sorry... i know ive been neglecting Real Writing to write BFS, which is super fun and all but it doesn't do much in the way of practice. Please comment if you read.... comments literally fuel me and motivate me to continue, blease


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughgughguh i hate college apps. my brain is literal french fried. but like... i was so excited by ur comments i worked on this more... thanks for the continued love and support!!!

Ryan had insisted that Shane walk him home.

He was “kind of a little bit scared” and “wanted to avoid another near-death experience” and “needed him there just in case–shut up, Shane, this is _serious_ ”, but Shane didn’t mind. He liked Ryan and always indulged him and his paranoid fantasies, so what made today any different, right? Besides, walking Ryan home meant he had an excuse to stop and get coffee, so all in all, Shane was okay with the idea.

Ryan always had a way of mildly entertaining him, anyway.

“You know, I know you think most conspiracies are bullshit,” Ryan said, “but–”

“I don’t want to hear about how you think Danny Devito’s an alien,” Shane said.

“Okay, I wasn’t going to bring that up again,” he said, as Shane took a long, much-needed sip from his paper Starbucks cup. “Unfair.”

“Fine, _please_ finish, oh Great Conspiracy Master.”

“As I was saying, I think that maybe–just maybe–Starbucks hired our interns.”

“Okay, what half-assed evidence do you have for _that_ one?”

“It’s not half-assed, it’s totally legit.” From the front of the coffee shop, Ryan pointed directly across the street. Buzzfeed, within walking distance.“See, work is literally like, three minutes from here.”

“Alright.”

“This Starbucks opened up six months ago, three blocks from another Starbucks, who probably takes a lot of their business.”

“It’s Starbucks, I doubt that.”

“I mean, it’s three blocks, that’s like… I could walk that, you know? They should space them out more. But anyways, they open six months ago… our coffee machine breaks, bam! They get business.That being said–”

“ _That being said_ ,” Shane mocked nasally.

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan said, and Shane snorted out a little bit of his coffee. “ _As I was saying_ , the new interns have been here for a week and the coffee machine incident only happened today, so, like, I can’t really say there’s evidence–”

“Just a coincidence, which really isn’t even a coincidence...”

“But still. That’s the theory.”

Shane thought for a moment, then half-shrugged with his free hand. “Okay. More believable than ghosts.”

“....I hate you.”

With a fake-scowl, Ryan pressed the button on the crosswalk as he waited for the red hand to turn into happy 8-bit pedestrian.

“You don’t hate me,” Shane said, the corner of his lip curling up in a smirk.

“Sure I don’t.”

“It’s true, Ryan. You can’t hate me. You totally love me.” _In the friendship way, of course_ not included, because in all honesty, Shane lived to see Ryan squirm, but this went unspoken.

Instead, Ryan raised an eyebrow playfully. Even cuter. “Oh? And ‘what half-assed evidence do you have for _that_ one’?”

“Come ooon, Ryan, we both know you could never hate me. Admit it!”

“Pretty bold statement to make considering you just insulted my theories.”

The red hand disappeared, and they started to walk, but Shane continued to tease Ryan.

“–But you still keep me around!” Shane said. “You still sit next to me and get coffee with me and ask me to walk you home! All three of which, might I add, you have done today.”

“Are you flirting with me, Shane Madej?” is what Ryan would have said if he was naturally brave and/or being recorded for that sweet, sweet monetization, but instead he just smiled some more, with that dopey wistful expression that always got him in trouble with the cameras.

And then he got hit by a bus.

* * *

 Okay, he didn’t actually get hit by a bus, he was just pretty damn close to it.

The bus (whose driver apparently didn’t know what traffic lights were), had touched him, grazed his chest like a gentle lover (except it was a bus, so not). Maybe he got a little bit distracted earlier (which he obviously had no idea why), but now, Ryan was just so, so grateful that his organs and rib cage were still intact.

Surprisingly, he had Shane to thank for that.

Shane, at the _very last second_ (like he had just snapped back into reality, but honestly, how… Shane of him), snatched him by his sleeve and pulled Ryan towards him. His left arm rested on Ryan’s back, his half-empty coffee cup digging into Ryan's spine, and for whatever split-second-thinking reason, Shane dipped him down like they were goddamn slow-dancing in the middle of the intersection.

This was getting a little too weird for Ryan Bergara.

“Am I dead,” Ryan said, slowly, not really sure if he wanted an answer.

“I don’t think so,” Shane said.

“Oh. That’s, uh, good.”

“Yeah.”

A small crowd of people had surrounded them, whispering among each other and staring. It was hard not to stare, at not only this-might-be-sort-of-a-moment them but also the hastily-parked bus and the slightly tipsy driver stumbling out of it.

Strangely enough, it was a school bus. Ryan noticed this, as something quick flashed through his mind, but said nothing.

“Huh,” Shane said, “it’s kinda early to be drunk, isn’t it?”

“I don’t think we’re in any position to judge.”

Like earlier, Shane was still holding him _way_ longer than necessary. Their eyes met, and Ryan blinked, surprised. It reminded him of all those cheesy Disney movies, where the main characters would finally get together at prom, and the stereotypical white guy would realize his best friend was gorgeous all along. But what did he know about movies, anyway?

“Are you still there?” Shane asked him.

“Yeah,” Ryan said, and he gulped. “I was uh, thinking… not to be weird but–”

“Go on,” Shane said

“Two almost-near-death-experiences today… I’m starting to think the universe really doesn’t like me.”

“No offense, but uh… yeah.”

“And, um, not to be weird–”

“You already said that.”

“Right,” Ryan said, “Anyways, I don't think that uh… I should be alone tonight.”

Shane gave him a funny look, and Ryan realized the gravity of what he had just said. It was like being hit by a bus (which was only the cherry on top of the List Of Things That Stressed Him Out Today). "You know, in the like–not the, um, sleeping-with-you kinda way, I mean–"

"Yeah,” Shane said, “I get what you mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you imagine if like. this was one of those really old fics where the authors interacted with the characters in their stories in the notes...  
> Ryan: omg i cant believe you wrote about us!!! squeeee XO  
> Shane: i dunno i think its kinda cute ^///^  
> Ryan: does this mean.... shane do u like me?  
> Shane: O///O no...  
> Me: god i need to start going to bed


End file.
